Three Wishes
by Alicia Spades
Summary: I've read many fics where the main character is sent to the world of KHR. This is one of those fics. However, this one is a bit different from the others. Because this time, the main character justhappens to be someone who loves spoilers. Being rewritte


**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.**

**This is my first attempt at a KHR fic. Any criticism is welcome. **

* * *

I was in a vortex. The world swirled around me, the colors blending into each other, as images of people and places I had known all my life flashed past me. I could feel the wind as it rushed past me, slicing and sharp. My vision blurred. I felt myself being dragged into the center of the churning whirlpool. I was dragged deeper and deeper until I was at the very core of the vortex. Then the abyss opened up and I was engulfed by darkness.

* * *

"Tsu-kun! Tsu-kun!"

I groaned. My head felt like it had been split in two. I hated headaches. I wondered what I did to deserve this one. Then it all came back to me. The vortex, the portal…

_What else?_

I blinked. Did I just hear that? I looked around me. Everything looked out of place. Not only were the wallpaper, the furniture and the arrangement of the room different, everything looked…bright. Smooth. _Flat_.

_Good observation. But do you not remember? The vortex, the portal…the wish._

Everything came flooding back. The strange email I had received, the message it contained…saying that it would grant me three wishes. I had typed in the first one…

"No way," I said, open-mouthed with shock. "_No freakin' way_."

_Well done, _the voice said, sounding amused. _That is correct. Your first wish was to go to the world of Katekyo Hitman Reborn, taking the place of Tsunayoshi Sawada. _

"Oh," I said, too stunned to speak. In my head, it was more like OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG.

"Tsu-kun!" the female voice called again from downstairs. I realized for the first time that she was speaking Japanese. In fact, so was I.

_Yes. Japanese is the universal language in this anime, isn't it? Well, I will let you take care of your business and get accustomed to your…surroundings. I wish you luck._

And all of a sudden he was gone. I didn't know how I knew he was, I just did. It was like he had been presence in the air, and the air was now lighter.

_Awesome, hyper intuition,_ I thought. _Wait, that isn't supposed to be awakened until the Kokuyo Arc. So is this just main character intuition? Wait…that means I'm Tsuna, right? Which means I'm going to be the tenth-generation Vongola boss? HOLY SHNIZZLES THAT IS SO AWESOME! _

"Tsu-kun!" the woman, presumably Nana Sawada, called once more.

"Coming!" I yelled back. I was surprised to find that my voice was that of a female's. I stood up and went over to the mirror hanging over the bathroom sink. Yup, I was definitely a girl. I had you-can-only-find-this-length-in-anime-length brown hair, soft brown eyes (which were thankfully wider than Tsuna's) and OMG anime bangs! I seemed to be a bit taller than Tsuna, too. Another plus. _OH, and Kyoko and Haru won't be able to pull off that boycott thing in the Future Arc, 'cause I'll be a girl too! And I can cling to all the male characters I want and nobody will think I'm gay! WOOT! _

After that, I quickly got dressed (I nearly flipped over at the fact that I was wearing the Nami Middle uniform) and went downstairs to eat breakfast. A plate of eggs and bacon stood waiting on the kitchen table, along with a glass of milk and chopsticks.

"Geez, you're late, Tsu-kun!" Nana said, placing her hands on her hips. "If you don't hurry up, you'll be late for school!"

"Okay," I said, sitting down. _Do people in Japan normally eat bacon and eggs with chopsticks?_ I wondered. _And why does she call me Tsu-kun if I'm a girl, anyway?_ I wolfed down the eggs and bacon, and then drained my glass of milk. I hurriedly placed everything in the sink and got ready for school.

"My, why are you in such a hurry today, Tsu-kun?" Nana asked, perplexed.

_Because,_ I thought. _If I'm late for school, Hibari will bite me to death. _"No reason. I'm just looking forward to school." _Oh wait. I'm supposed to be No-Good Tsuna. That doesn't work._

"By the way," Nana said, looking as if she had suddenly remembered something. "You're going to have a home tutor starting today."

My head whipped up. _OH. MY. GOD._

"He arrived early this morning, but you wouldn't wake up, so he's waiting in the backyard."

"Ciao-su," a familiar voice said.

A tiny figure had entered the room. He was wearing an official-looking suit and black leather shoes. A wacky green chameleon was perched on his black, orange-striped fedora. A large, yellow pacifier hung around his neck.

"I'll be instructing you from today on," he said. "I'm the home tutor, Re—"

"REBOOOOOOOOOOORNNNNNN!" I cried, glomping him. He was completely squished under my weight. "Oh my god, you're even cuter up close! Oh, but Fong is even cuter! Are all the Arcobaleno this squishy? OH MY GOD, I _have_ to try squishing Mammon! His cheeks look so smoosh-able! Wait, is Mammon a guy or a girl? I never really knew, though I think he's probably a guy-"

I was cut off as Reborn suddenly pointed his Leon-gun at me. And he didn't look very happy. Only then did I realize that smooshing the world's most powerful hit man (at the moment… JUST YOU WAIT REBORN I'LL SURPASS YOU IN THE FUTURE ARC!) probably wasn't a very good idea. _Although_ it might also have something to do with me saying that Fong was cuter than him. Hmm….

"How do you know my name?" He asked me, lowering his fedora with his other hand. Ohhhh, _right_. I wasn't supposed to know that. "How and what do you know about the Arcobaleno?" Wow, how could such a babyish voice sound so menacing?

For a second I considered the options. It would probably be much, much safer to play dumb and pretend that I didn't know everything that was going to happen. But…that would be no fun, would it?

"Well, let's see," I said. "Colonello is the Rain Arcobaleno. He used to work for the Italian Comsubin or something like that. He has a bird named Falco who flies him from place to place. Oh, and he has a huge rifle and says "Kora!" at the end of most of his sentences. He took Lal Mirch' place as the Rain Arcobaleno."

Reborn listened silently, an ominous look on his face.

"Fong is the Storm Arcobaleno," I continued, "though I don't think it fits him very well. He's Chinese, has a pet monkey, is I-Pin's master, and looks like Hibari with a braid." Reborn looked at me strangely at this comment. "Oh, Hibari's the leader of the disciplinary committee at my school. He's my future Cloud Guardian."

Now Reborn seemed pretty dumbfounded…for Reborn. Which basically meant he looked mildly surprised.

"And then there's Mammon, the Mist Arcobaleno. You know him—or her—probably him—as Viper, though. He changed his name after he joined the Varia…I think. He invented the Mammon Chain, which seals his pacifier's powers, so that he wouldn't be discovered. He has a frog-lizard thing named Fantasma and is obsessed with money. But, um…I'm not quite sure why he has those weird tentacle thingies. Maybe they're an illusion? He's one of the three people in the world whose illusions can fool the eyes of the Vendicare or whatever guards. I think.

Then there's Verde, the Lightning Arcobaleno. I don't know much about him, except that he's absolutely obsessed with his research."

Reborn stayed silent. He and I both knew who was left.

I shifted uncomfortably. "Umm…I don't think you need to hear about the Sky Arcobaleno." I took a deep breath and tried to lighten up the mood. "And of course I know about you. You're the Sun Arcobaleno, the world's strongest hit man and the one Vongola Kyuudaime trusts the most. And, uh…my home tutor. Yeah…" I paused. "I guess this doesn't really answer the "how" question. Umm…I'm from a parallel universe?"

Reborn looked at me thoughtfully for a few moments. Then he lowered his fedora over his eyes (why does he always have to do that?) and smirked mischievously. I sweatdropped. (OH MY GOD! I've always wanted to do that!) I had forgotten that he was a sadistic, evil home tutor that enjoyed having fun at his student's expense. Silly me. How could I have forgotten something like that?

"You better give me all the details later," he said. "Well, since you seem to know me so well, I bet you know what'll happen if you don't."

Strangely, blue and purple lines streaked down the top half of my face, and the background behind Reborn suddenly turned dark and murky. _So this is what an anime reaction feels like,_ I thought to myself. _Well, I'll be seeing a lot of those when Gokudera arrives._

"Y-Yeah," I said. "Anyway, I have to get to school now, or I'll be late." I hastily got up (wow, I hadn't noticed I had been sitting on the floor all this time…and now to mention it, where'd Nana go?) and put on my shoes. As I opened the door, I noted that Reborn had disappeared. Oh well. Arcobaleno hit man ninja skills.

Outside was strange. I saw familiar things: the street, the sidewalk, houses, trees, grass, flowers, street lamps, and cars, but they all looked different. It was like seeing the world under a whole new light. And speaking of light, it sure was bright out here. I knew it was so that the viewers could see everything properly, but still. Darn you, Ryohei.

Only after I had passed a few houses did I realize that I had no idea how to get to school. _Damn. I wish Gokudera was here. _But I was still in episode one. I racked my brains for people who appeared in the first episode. _Let's see…there're Kyoko, Haru, Mochida, Ryohei and Yamamoto, though they don't even know me yet. I meet Kyoko and Haru around that house with the Chihuahua. Yamamoto is at school and Ryohei randomly sees me running in Deathperation Mode. Hmm. Well, this sucks. I suppose I could ask Reborn, but knowing him, he'd say something like, "You won't be able to survive in the Mafia world if you need to ask for help all the time." _

I glanced around me. The houses were completely unfamiliar. I couldn't go ask my mother to escort me to school either; I'd be a laughingstock.

_Le gasp! Could this be the pathetic first-episode-of-a-series-that-starts-out-crappy dilemma?_ _Then this means…_

CLIFFHANGER…!

_I knew it… wait, what happens to me during a cliffhanger?_


End file.
